Making it Through the Torture- Yaoi
by BlackTacoSauce
Summary: A desperate Shadow is forced to open up to the people around him. Then, he finds traces of evidence that Maria might be alive. What will the gang do? Sonic X Shadow (Main) Silver X Knuckles (Secondary) Rouge X Amy (Side) Tails X Cream (Side) Rated M for some explicit chapters (Warning in each chapter-will not affect the story if not read. Just fun for me.). Enjoy! :)
1. Depression

DISCLAIMER: I don't own a single thing, all rights go to SEGA and those legally affiliated with Sonic the Hedgehog/characters. Enjoy!

A/N: I'm going to let you know about the formatting between scene transitions, it's just there to make it easier for you to follow along. Here's an example:

(Chapter[Only in new chapters])

(Current time of scene/Day)

(Location of scene)

(Characters at scene start/[Characters officially paired] (Characters entering during scene))

(Narrator's POV)

Also, this story is dedicated to yaoi/yuri! :) I'm sorry but if you don't like it then deal with it, it's so cute to me. *Hugs a mortified group of Mobians paired in the story* I know that none of them are portrayed as homo (Or hetero for that matter) but it's the way I see it working out. Enjoy! Please R&R!

Chapter 1: Depression

7:50 AM/1

Shadow's Mountain

Shadow ()

(Shadow POV)

Experiment. That's what I've been called for as long as I can remember. GUN might of well had put me into a test tube. They shot Maria on the ARK as she bid me farewell. I could do nothing but watch her lifeless corpse fall to the ground, as I plummeted helplessly to the surface of Mobius, emotionally scarred at what I just witnessed. Even after getting what I thought was my revenge, my pure mortification persisted. Even after being freed from the horrid 50 years of being stored like a tool by GUN, I still feel like nothing but an object. That's all that has gone through my head since GUN killed Maria, and I realized what I really am, and that I was _created_, not born. I've always burdened a looming sense of inequality around others; namely Sonic. After all, I am a replica him.

All of a sudden, I fall to the ground, mourning over Maria for the umpteenth time. I generally steel my nerves and cut away my emotions while near others, for fear of being judged and rivaled. It's hard enough to uphold the title of the "Ultimate life form" when you're merely a clone of another race, much less when they don't accept you for who you are. GUN nearly broke me emotionally when I was stuck in limbo on Prison Island. It really hurts me seeing Sonic be acknowledged for what he's done, when all I am is an outcast. It's easy to see why my name is Shadow, I am simply meant to be stored away and used when required; nothing more. I am sure this was not Gerald's intention when he created me, but it was bound to happen regardless. Either way, I feel useless and sad on a daily basis, which explains my pessimistic mood and inability to tolerate happiness. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but it really pains me when I see another upset because of me.

To be honest, I'm not sure why I'm feeling emotions in the first place. When I found my own data charts in the short time I resided on the ARK, it read that I was designed to feel neither pain nor emotions. It must be a side effect from GUN's excessive use of mental torture devices. I know that I cannot interact with others, because it always ends up poorly; me generally the cause of it. I live on the steepest, coldest and most shrouded mountain on all of Mobius. Yeah, not much of a 'people-person', I get that a lot. Anyways, I recently received a letter from Sonic, inviting me to have dinner with myself, him, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Rouge. Reluctantly, I send him a letter back to let him know I'll be there. If I'm going to try and be normal, I guess this could be a start.

6:20 PM/1

Sonic's House

Sonic, Silver, Tails, Rouge, Amy, Knuckles (Shadow)

(Sonic POV)

"Hey, everyone! Tails is almost done cooking up dinner, does anyone know when Shadow was going to be here? He said he'd come, which is unusual for him." I asked.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be here soon!" Said a smiling Rouge.

"What's got you in such a good mood, Rouge?" Questioned Silver from the couch.

"GUN gave me a promotion! I start my new job tomorrow!" She exclaimed happily.

A conjoined mumble of "Good to hear"'s, "Nice job"'s and more were heard.

_Knock Knock Knock_.

I bet that's Shadow! Wait, why am I so happy to see him? Then again, I haven't talked to the guy for a month or two. "I'll go get the door!" I announce. As I open the door, I see Shadow standing at the door. He looked.. _frightened_? That's unlike him.. Well, it's none of my business, I suppose. "Hey Shadow, glad you could make it! Please, come in!" I greet happily, gesturing for Shadow to come in. He reluctantly steps inside and awkwardly stands around for a moment, taking in the fact that all conversation has ceased and he's now the center of attention. I watch with curiosity.

"H-Hey guys.." He stutters out. No one replies. He forces a smile, then sits next to Silver on the couch. Conversation slowly resumes, and Shadow, after experiencing this same feeling many times prior, feels lonely. I feel bad, so I walk over to him. "Shadow, is something bothering you?" I ask, concerned.

"I-I.. Sonic.. Can we.. Talk in private, please?" He asks.

"I don't see why not. Come with me, it should be still a few minutes until Tails is done cooking."

I gestured for Shadow to follow me, then headed upstairs, Shadow following close behind.

We reached my bedroom, and when he came in, I closed the door, and took a seat on the bed, patting the spot next to me. He carefully sits, trembling. I notice that he's trying his best to hold back tears. "Okay, seriously Shadow, what's wrong? Don't be afraid to tell me, what is said in here, stays in here." I vow.

He looks at me and sighs. "Well.. If you say so.." He clenches his fists and turns to face me.

(Shadow POV)

"Sonic, have you ever felt like you just don't belong, like you're not meant to be in a place, even though it's all you have?"

"Actually, yeah. Anyways, continue."

I steel my nerves, mentally preparing myself for the fact that I'm actually going to reveal my emotions and feelings to another living being, my rival, _Sonic_, of all people. Wait a minute, I'm going to tell my rival my soft spots..? Well, I surely don't trust anyone else but Maria, and she's dead. There's no turning back now. I'm going to let it all out.

"I just don't belong here, Sonic. I'm not a real person. I'm an experiment created by a scientist, then stored like a tool by a mass empire of armed soldiers, whom I witnessed kill my only friend I've ever had. Sonic, you're the only other being I trust in this twisted world, and I need you to know that I can't live anymore. I'm a tool from the past. I need to get lost, I can't live with all the depression that courses through my body, disabling me from feeling happiness, which is why I despise it."

Sonic's mouth was agape in shock. "Shadow, I'm sorry for everything I've ever said to you, you don't deserve it. Oh god Shadow, I'm so sorry.." He suddenly hugged me from the side. I stiffened instantly, not being ready for such an outright act of comforting.

"Sonic, why are you comforting me? I must be 'malfunctioning', as Gerald put it, I shouldn't feel emotions. Maybe I sh-" Sonic put his hand over my mouth.

"Enough, Shadow. Stop beating yourself up, you're just a normal hedgehog, and I don't care what your past is. I know that I'm not Maria, but Shadow, I am your friend, never forget that. You aren't a tool, you are only shrouding yourself from others in the fear that they might not accept you."

I slowly hugged Sonic back, relieved that someone _did_ care about me. (Which I didn't think was possible)

"Sonic, you don't know what they did at Prison Island, do you...? Why I feel this way and have emotions?" He shook his head. "They ripped open my skull, incapacitated me, and mentally tortured me with the images of people I cared about dying, suffering or calling me an accidental experiment. For 50 long, horrifying years. It eventually sensitized me and so I am stuck with a single emotion: sadness." Sonic squeezed me a little tighter. "Shadow, I won't let anyone talk to you like that ever again, okay? I can't have you judged because of a past that you can't control. Is it okay if we tell the others? I think they have a right to know why I'm suddenly defensive of you." He broke away from the hug, much to my disappointment. Wait, why did I long for his arms?

I just sat there, blankly staring at the wall in absolute shock that Sonic was so caring. I always thought that he was just an arrogant, cocky hedgehog. I couldn't be more grateful for anyone else than Sonic right now. "You don't have to do that for me, Sonic. We can tell the others, if you want. Thank you, so much for helping me through my depression. It means a lot. But.." I paused, not believing I was going to reveal what I've kept secret since I met Sonic. "It's okay, Shadow, you can tell me." He comforted. "I just don't think I can tell you, or anyone for that matter, Sonic. You'd hate me for it. Everyone would." My eyes began to brim with tears. "Shadow, there's nothing at all in this world that you could say to me that would make me hate you. I can't speak for the others, but now that I know what you're dealing with, I'm on your side. Always." He smiled, nudging me as a form of encouragement to go on. I sighed. "Okay.. promise?" I childishly asked, for reassurance. "Promise." He smiled. "Sonic.. I'm.. I'm gay, Sonic." He froze. Oh no, I began to panic. I knew it! He is going to kill me! "Shadow, that's it. It's okay, it couldn't be that bad, right? We're still friends, until the end." He smiled. "That's only half of it.. Sonic, I.. I'm gay.. for... for you." I admit. He was at a loss for words. I got up and started for the door, a single tear falling from my saddened eyes as my heart sank. I knew that he'd hate me! It looks like I'm living on that mountain for the rest of my life.

"Shadow, Shadow WAIT!" He called to me. I slowly turned around, as he got up from the bed and rushed over to me. "Sonic, I understand if you don't- MMPH!" He captured my lips in a tender, loving and passionate kiss. He put his hands around my back and pulled me closer. I stood in shock, not believing that the love of my life was willingly kissing me. After 10 solid seconds of kissing, he broke away. "Shadow, I'm gay too. For you." He grinned cheekily.

"What? But I thought you liked Amy?" Sonic looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh harder than when Eggman tries to take over the world.

"No, most definitely not! Shadow, she's obsessed with _me_! Not me with her! I've had a crush on you since you turned against Eggman for the good of Mobius."

As soon as I was going to lean in to kiss Sonic, a knock resounded from the door. "Come in!" Sonic replied to the knock.

"Dinner's ready!" Tails said excitedly from the doorway.

"Okay, thanks bro! We'll be down in a sec, Shadow and I just had to talk about a few things." Sonic replied.

As soon as Tails was out of hearing distance, I looked over at Sonic. "You always know what to say."

Sonic smiled. "Let's get going before anyone gets suspicious. Should we tell them?" He asked.

"I think sooner rather than later would be best. Let's just look out for Amy, there's no telling what she'll do to us.." I admitted.

"I wouldn't worry about it, just a few months ago I told her that we can never be. She shut me out for a week or two, but she understands." He replied.

"Okay, well lets go my Sonikku." I kiss his muzzle as I give him his nickname. He blushes. "Okay, Shadzy." He held onto my hand as he led me down the stairs.

_Shadzy, eh? I kinda like it, it's sexy. Wait, did I just think that? Either way, I can't get over his cute quills that complement his beautiful deep green eyes and WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! I just admitted my love to Sonic, whom accepted it, and now I'm thinking about his sexy body? Wait what? Bah! It is true though.._

"Hey everyone!" Sonic announces as we make our way into the dining room, hand-in-hand. Most ignore us and continue eating. Sonic turns around, looks at me and shrugs. "Let's eat." He says. We make our way to two empty chairs at the end of the dining table. As we sit, Tails notices we're holding hands. He drops his fork, mid bite. This gets the attention of everyone else at the table, and they crank their heads to investigate the source of the commotion. Each and every one of them gasps when they see Sonic and I holding hands.

"So.. are you.. are you guys like.. a thing, now?" Asks a curious red echidna. "Sonic, I didn't know you were gay?" Tails follows up. "Well.. Now that they're openly showing it.." Mutters Amy. "Rouge and I are dating." She admits. Rogue hugs her and shies away. "Well, I guess it's now or never.." Mutters Silver. He gets up and walks over to Knuckles. He leans in and whispers, (Loud enough for everyone to hear but to make the point that it's hard for him to say) "Knuckles, I'm also gay.. for you.." Knuckles stands up and pulls Silver into a kiss. "I'm in love with you too, Silver." Knuckles states. Everyone sits next to their lover.

"Well, this just got extremely awkward for me.." Tails states.

"Tails, who do you like? I know you're only 12, but tell us, we'll help you get with them." Says Silver. Everyone nods in agreement.

Tails sighs. "I have a crush on Cream.. but I don't think she likes me back." He admits. "I KNEW IT!" A voice exclaims as Cream suddenly bursts through the dining room window and tackles Tails. "Cream..?" He starts, but is soon pulled into a kiss by Cream. "Can we go to your house?" Tails asks. Cream nods excitedly. "Well, buy guys. Be back in a few days or so..!" He says while exiting the house with Cream. "It's always cute when they find their first loves." Notes Amy.

A/N: I needed to get Tails out of the situation. He's to young to witness his older 'brother' naked and doing.. well, you get where I'm going with this. Anyways, it's not really PG if you feel me. Sorry if that disappointed you pedophiles out there looking to see young Tails rape an 11 year old rabbit. Yep, NOT HAPPENING. Also, here is a list of the ages of those in the fanfic. (Shadow's age is based off of the time he was not at Prison Island, so don't ramble off on me about how he's technically over fifty years old.)

Sonic- 15 Shadow- 14 Knuckles- 15 Silver- 14 Rouge- 16 Amy- 15 Tails- 12 Cream- 11 Now, back to the story! See you next chapter!


	2. Truth or Dare

DISCLAIMER: I don't own a single thing, all rights go to SEGA and those legally affiliated with Sonic the Hedgehog/characters. Enjoy!

A/N: We're back! Time for chapter two! :)

Chapter 2: Truth or Dare

WARNING: IF YOU SEE A LINE MARKED AS FOLLOWS:

-X-X-XXX-X-X-

THIS MARKS THE BEGINNING/END OF AN EXPLICIT SCENE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

8:00 PM/1

Sonic's House-Living Room

[Sonic, Shadow], [Amy, Rouge], [Silver, Knuckles]

(3rd Person POV)

"Well, what do you guys want to do? We've got all night, now that Egghead's gone." Knuckles remarked.

Sonic stretched his arms. "How about truth or dare?" He asked.

"That sounds like fun to me." Shadow said.

'Well, you guys have fun with that. Amy and I are going to go home, it's been a long day. Sorry guys, see you later!" Rouge said. Simultaneous "See-ya!"'s were heard as they exited.

"That leaves four of us. We can still do it if you guys are up for it." Silver said.

"Why not?" Shadow and Sonic said at the same time. They both blushed furiously.

"Okay. Hey Shadow, why don't you go first?" Shadow shrugged and nodded. "Oh and bye the way, anything that happens in here stays in here, got it?" Everyone nodded.

"Hmm.. Hey Knuckles, truth or dare?" Shadow asked.

Knuckles didn't really like the look on Shadow's face, so he decided to go with 'Truth'. _Big_ mistake. "Truth." He stated. "Okay. Is it true that you want to have sex with Silver?" Both Knuckles and Silver blushed at the thought. "Y-Yes.." Knuckles answered. Sonic exclaimed, "Knew it!" They both looked at each other and nodded, probably planning Sonic and Shadow's doom.

-X-X-XXX-X-X- BEGIN EXPLICIT SCENE

"Sonic, Truth or Dare?" Knuckles asked.

"Dare." Sonic answered innocently.

Knuckles smiles evilly. "I dare you to give Shadow a blow-job, right here and now." Sonic's mouth dropped. "If you don't, you have to take off an article of clothing."

Sonic turned to Shadow and asked, "Are you ready Shadow? We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Shadow steeled his nerves and faced his Sonikku. "I'd love it if you're willing." Shadow and Sonic smiled.

"Ooh, this is going to get sexy." Remarks Silver as he leans his head on Knuckle's shoulder. They get as comfy as possible to watch the show in front of them about to take place.

(Sonic POV)

I'm actually excited to give my Shadzy some pleasure. I hope he isn't nervous, he is only fourteen. Well, then again, so is Silver. Either way, I want to make my Shadzy happy. Also, I think Knuckles and Silver will enjoy the show. I have the perfect dare to throw at them. *mentally grins*

"Okay, Shadzy, here we go." I say as I smile at him. I pick him up and put him flat in his back, while also pulling off his black shorts, revealing his obsidian black underwear. He gives me a nervous look, knowing we have an audience, but I kiss him to reassure him that he'll love it. I take off my gloves and begin rubbing his legs. He shivers under my soft touch. I grip the sides of his underwear, and with one swift pull, he is naked in front of me, with his manhood fully erect, which stood at five inches. (He is only 14) I cupped his balls with my hands and sensually licked the tip of his cock. He mewed a soft moan. I kept performing this for a few minutes. Then, without warning, I gulped his entire member in one swift push. He screamed loudly, "OOH! Oh... god, YES! Mmm, Sonic..Ah!" I would pull out so that I was getting his entire dick in my mouth each time. After about five minutes, Shadow gripped the carpet aggressively. "S-Sonic, I'm.. I'm, something in.. my stomach.. OH SONIC!" He shouted as I swallowed every last drop Shadow had to offer when he sprayed down my throat. I licked my lips, satisfied. "You taste delectable, Shadzy!" I said. He was just panting, feeling the aftershocks of his wonderful orgasm via me. "Wait, Shadow.. Was that your first orgasm?" He nodded solemnly as he sat up, pulling his underwear and shorts back on, speechless. "Sonic.. You were amazing, I've never felt anything so good in my life!" He exclaimed happily. I leaned in and kissed him passionately. "I love you, Shadzy."

"I love you too, Sonikku."

I looked over at Silver and Knuckles to see their hands in their shorts, looking satisfied. "Were you two.. Just..?"

"Sonic, you have no fucking clue how erotic it was to watch you two do that, we had no choice."

"Whatever, but now it's my turn!" I thought about who I should dare. I picked Silver.

"Silver, truth or dare?"

"Uhh.. Dare?" He was clueless to what I had in store for he and Knuckie.

"I dare you and Knuckles to 69 each other completely naked." I grinned triumphantly. Shadow held out his fist. I returned the gesture and fist-bumped him.

Silver and Knuckles gazed at each other with wide eyes, then nodded. Knuckles and Silver stripped until both were stark naked in front of us. Both had nice bodies and were hot, ready to encounter what pleasures were just forced upon both of them. Knuckle's 5.5 inch dick complemented his red, toned body. Silver's 5 inch member also went nicely with his Silver fur. They lay together, directly in front of us (So we could watch, obviously) and took each other in the mouth, both moaning into the others cock, only making the experience even better. Shadow and I took the opportunity to make out passionately and tensely, while stroking each others body. My hands explored Shadow's firm chest and hard abs, while his hand ventured around my legs and felt the toned muscles from all of my running. We both watched the erotic sight before us, and I couldn't help but notice Shadow's bulge in his shorts. He also noticed mine. We smirked at each other and just cuddled together for a few minutes. We both suddenly heard panting, moaning and screaming. Both Silver and Knuckles came into each others mouth at the same time. They both swallowed with smiles on their faces, got dressed and cuddled in front of us. "That wasn't a great dare, we both enjoyed it."

Oh really? Well, time to dare them to do something extremely uncomfortable. (Next time, of course.) "Hmm. Shadow, Truth or Dare?" Silver asked. Shadow smirked. "Dare." He said confidently.

(Shadow POV)

Silver looked as if he were deep in thought, when suddenly, his ears perked up and he grinned. "I dare you and sonic to have sex. It doesn't matter who's top and bottom. Oh and while you're at it, give Knuckles and I hand-jobs." He smiled.

I thought about it, when suddenly, something hit me. "Sonic, what's he mean by 'top' and 'bottom'?" Sonic chuckled. "Top is who gets to fuck and bottom is who gets fucked." He replied halfheartedly. "Since you already pleased me.. I.. I-I want you to be.. top, Sonic."

"Are you sure? From what I've heard, it hurts the first time." He replied, concerned.

"I'm sure. I love you, Sonikku." I smiled lovingly.

"I love you too, Shadzy." He smiled back.

I grabbed Sonic and placed him in front of me. I kissed him, then removed his shirt. I gasped at his toned muscles and beautiful fur. I continued by taking off his gloves and shoes, doing the same to myself. We both now only had shorts and underwear on. I removed his ocean-blue shorts (Though he hated water..) and my death black shorts. We were now one step from losing our innocence to each other. I pulled off our underwear at the same time, then hugged him fiercely, accidentally grinding our crotches together (Which felt amazing) and whispering to him, "I'm yours, Sonikku." I got on my hands and knees. Sonic began fingering me. "It's uncomfortable, I know. But I don't want to hurt you so I'm doing this first." He said as he pushed in another finger. By now, Knuckles and Silver were naked and making their way over to Shadow. They simply stood there while I grabbed hold of their manhoods and stroked them up and down. Suddenly, I felt Sonic stop. I knew what was next.. "AH!" I screamed in pain as Sonic pushed in. "I'm so sorry, my precious Shadzy.." He apologized. He began moving in and out. Now, I was feeling more pleasure than pain. It felt great. Then, he began adjusting angles, muttering, "Where is it.." All of a sudden, I shrieked at what I felt in my anus. Sonic had hit my 'golden spot', you could call it. I moaned his name at the top of my lungs, "OOH, OH YEAH! Oh, Sonikku, yes! Faster! Please, don't stop!" He obliged and began pounding my ass harder by the second. I was in heaven. Suddenly, I felt a warm liquid splash on my face from both sides of me. I looked over to find Silver and Knuckles with looks of pure enjoyment on their faces. Oh god, I must've been jerking them faster than Sonic can run! (Well, I doubt that's true, but really..) Suddenly Sonic pounded my prostate at full speed, and I couldn't hold it back any more. I shouted his name, feeling pure ecstasy as I came all over the carpet and lost all control of my body. Sonic, feeling me tighten immensely, couldn't hold it back either and his 6 inch penis came inside of me, filling me up to the brim with his love. I was so satisfied and unbelievably tired, and so were the others, we all fell asleep naked holding onto each other. _We're such great friends, __especially for fucking__,_ I thought. Little did we know, the entire time, a young fox was contently watching, masturbating from the other side of the room. He seemed to realize we didn't notice him, so he scurried up to his room. Eventually, we all fell asleep in each others arms, safe and sound.

-X-X-XXX-X-X- END EXPLICIT SCENE

A/N: LOLOLOL I did include Tails, technically. Anyways, see you next chapter! (And yes, I'm aware the entire fucking chapter was explicit. Problem? I thought so.) R&R! :)


	3. Rumors and Sedatives

DISCLAIMER: I don't own a single thing, all rights go to SEGA and those legally affiliated with Sonic the Hedgehog/characters. Enjoy!

A/N: I'm currently still plotting out the main points in the story, so here is a short filler chapter to lead up to the first chapter that starts the plot, and some affection between the main characters. (Sonic and Shadow are the main characters, and I'm thinking about getting rid of (NOT killing) Silver and Knuckles. They'll be back later in the story, but for the next few chapters, it's about Sonadow.) MWAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER INCOMING! 8D

PS: For clarification, POV changes are done in real time unless written otherwise.

Chapter 3: Rumors and Sedatives

8:05 AM/2

Sonic's House

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles ()

(Shadow POV)

I awoke, feeling well-rested and a few warm bodies cuddling close to me. I decided against opening my eyes, mainly because I was so comfortable. The events of last night began to recollect in my mind. I suddenly realized that I was naked, so I opened my eyes. I saw Sonic cuddling close to me, while Silver and Knuckles were directly next to us, wrapped in what seemed like an eternal hug. I mentally '_Awwed_' when I saw them.

Sonic's face seemed to sadden when I got up, the cold overcoming my body since I was no longer in the comfort of my lover and friends. Wow. I never thought I'd be so productive, I let out all of my depression, got with my crush, made two friends and had sex. Wait, WHAT? It took me a few minutes to realize that Sonic and I actually went _all _the _way_ last night. I loved it and longed for the feeling of him inside of me again. I pulled on my black underwear, shorts, white gloves, red shoes and black tee. I dressed Sonic while he was still asleep. I spent at least an hour admiring him, then decided I should get him up.

"Sonikku, it's time to get up." I nuzzled his muzzle. He smiled, yawned and stretched his arms.

"Shadzy, did you dress me?" I blush and nod. "Aww, you're the best. I love you so much." He says. I lean down and capture his lips in a kiss. "Knuckie, Silvs, time to get up." We whisper to the two sleeping lovebirds. They smiled, got up and got dressed. I nudge Sonic, "We should take a shower." I tell him. He nods. "Knuckie? Silvs? Would you care to join us in the shower?" Sonic asks.

"*yawn* Yeah, that sounds great. Sonic, can we borrow some clothes? We're wearing the same thing from last night." Silver sleepily responds. "Yeah, Shadzy and I need new clothes, too. We can go up to my room and grab some things." Sonic happily responds.

I followed Sonic upstairs, Knuckles and Silver close behind. "Take some clothes, guys. I think we're going to be friends for a while." He smiles. Suddenly, we become a raid squad and scavenge Sonic's drawers for clothing. Sonic grabs a normal white tee shirt and blue shorts. (Typical.) I just got some gray shorts and a black tee. (Still typical.) But, Knuckles decided on a white tee shirt and crimson red shorts, and Silver grabbed purple shorts and an aqua blue tee shirt. We all looked pretty similar, besides the colors. We stacked our clothes outside the bathroom door and stepped inside. Sonic turned on the water and got the temperature right, while we stripped and threw our clothes against the wall. We all stepped inside and washed each other, forming a circle of scrubbing and massaging. After about 45 minutes, we got out of the shower and dried off.

"That was refreshing." I say with a smile. The others grin in response.

"Yeah it was, I can't wait for tonight. Silver and I are going to go see a movie. Do you guys wanna tag along?" Knuckles asked.

I looked over to Sonic. We both nodded silently, agreeing. "Sorry guys, but tonight isn't the best night. I hope you have a good time though! Why don't we all go have lunch first?" Sonic asked.

I smiled and kissed him. "I'd love to." I tell him.

"Yeah I'll go!" Silver said happily.

"Same here!" Replies Knuckles.

We dressed in our clean clothes, Sonic locked the door on the way out, and we began to run..

11:45 AM/2

Chuck's Chili Dogs

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles (Tails)

(Silver POV)

We all ran to Chuck's Chili Dogs to grab a bite to eat. Sonic, being the hungry hedgehog he is, ordered seven chili dogs for _himself_. Well, halfway through lunch and sitting next to my lovely Knuckie, we heard someone enter the joint.

"GUYS! Guys, guys, something's wrong!" Tails said as he came over to our table frantically.

"What is it, buddy?" Sonic asked, setting down his fourth chili dog.

"Eggman's up to something, and Mobius's fate is looking grim to say the least. He's publicly announced that he's going unveil his new 'project' to you personally, Sonic." Tails reported, frustrated.

"When did he say it was going to happen?" I asked.

Tails sighed. "Sometime tonight, but he didn't say exactly when."

Sonic looked flustered, as if he'd lost his appetite. Given the circumstances, I wouldn't blame him. I looked at my watch. _Oh crap!_ I thought. "Knuckie, we need to leave so we can get in line for the movie!" I tell him.

"Okay. Bye guys! Hope to see you soon!" He says and waves as we exit, Tails following.

(Sonic POV)

"So Tails, when do you he think he'll-" I was cut off as the people in the chili-dog joint suddenly (And loudly) gasped. I turned my attention to the TV. On it, was Eggman, with a giant ship, hovering above the city. I perked up my ears and listened in. "...reports that he won't hesitate killing everyone in the city unless the hedgehog turns himself in or forced into the doctor's custody. We speculate that if this hedgehog doesn't act within the next six hours, he'll capture the next best thing, Shadow the Hedgehog. If one or both of you are listening, one of you have to submit to Eggman. He's already got all of the weapons in his arsenal and sattelites aimed at the queen's palace. If they don't turn in, I suspect the whole planet is doomed. Back to you..." The reporter finishes the highlight.

"Well that doesn't sound too good. Egghead thinks we'll submit to him without a fight. Heck, even with a fight!" I say. Shadow stares blankly ahead, almost in a trance. "Hello, Mobius to Shadow.. are you there?" He snapped out of it and focused his beautiful ruby eyes on me. "I don't know Sonic. All I know is, if we don't do _something_, he'll kill all of these innocent people." Shadow says. I can't help but agree with him.

"Well, lets go pay him a visit, shall we?" I say, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the diner.

4:00 PM/2

The Queen's Palace

Sonic, Shadow

(3rd person POV)

"Okay, Eggman, show your fat hide!" Sonic shouted to the sky. As expected, the Eggmobile lowered from the sky, flanked by what appeared two flying robots. "Well, well, my little _rat_. Good to see you came to your senses. Oooh! And you brought the experiment gone wrong!" Eggman shouted as he descended. That last comment made Shadow seethe with rage. He stepped off his trademarked flying ship.

"Okay, hedgehogs. Easy way or hard way?"

"Listen, Egghead-" Sonic started, but was cut off by Eggman.

"IT WASN'T A QUESTION!" He shouted, as the two robots beside him flew forwards and in an instant, restrained both Sonic and Shadow. "LET US GO, EGGMAN!" Sonic shouted. Shadow was squirming under the robot's harsh grasp.

"Hmm, maybe this will talk some sense into you. Robots! Inject them!" Eggman ordered. Before the two hedgehogs could react, the robots plunged syringes into their shoulders, both falling asleep within minutes. "And now I have them both, time to play with my new toys." Eggman grinned sadistically as his two new prisoners were loaded onto his Eggmobile and shuttled up to his new large ship.

A/N: DUN! DUN! DUN! They've been captured! What's going to happen? Stay tuned to see! It won't be pretty, I'll tell you that much! *grins maniacally* Please R&R! Chapters 1&2 have been edited for grammar mistakes! Thx!


End file.
